Finding Each Other
by downtongirl96
Summary: Gwen and Leon are childhood best friends; when Gwen moves away to Camelot, they don't know if their paths will ever cross again. Disclaimer within. ON HIATUS as of 9/15/13. Please see my profile page for any information you may want - I've explained everything there! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever FanFiction story. I'm in love with this show, and have always shipped Gwen/Leon. So, earlier this week, I got the writer's urge, and decided to give it a go! Please read and review, and most of all, enjoy!_

Prologue

"Leon! Wait for me!" Guinevere struggled to keep up with her best friend as they raced to the river. It was early morning in Rhydlafar - the first fair morning in weeks - and the children of the village were tired of being confined to their houses. Many of them were playing in the bright sunshine; some tried their best to avoid the mud, while others made the most of the puddles.

That morning, when Gwen had accompanied her mother to work, Leon had immediately asked whether she wanted go exploring. _I'm going to regret agreeing, _Gwen thought, _if he doesn't stop running very soon._ After a few more agonizing steps, Gwen slowed to a walk and sat heavily on a fallen log, breathing hard. It wasn't long before Leon joined her, blue eyes flashing with mirth, a huge smile on his face.

"I thought you were a good runner," he said, playfully elbowing her in the ribs while she clutched a stitch in her side. "Last year you could almost beat me in a race!"

"I _am_ a good runner; you're just taller than me," Gwen gasped, finally beginning to catch her breath. "It doesn't help than I'm wearing a dress and you're not," she finished. "Can we _walk_ now, please?" Leon stood up, stooping low in a mock bow as he extended his arm in the direction of the river.

"Of course, my lady," he smiled briefly before stepping off into his long stride, once again leaving Gwen behind. She rolled her eyes at his back, and began picking her way among the green weeds and vines that were slowly taking over the beaten path.

An hour later, they sat together on a flat stone ledge that extended over the flowing water; it was their special spot that nobody else knew about. Peace was abundant in the woods; the only sounds came from the rushing river and birds in the thicket. Sunbeams danced on the leafy floor of the forest, and white clouds were just visible above the thick foliage of the ancient trees. A crisp breeze blew through the cool air. Leon sat with legs extended, leaning comfortably back against the riverbank. Gwen huddled down, hugging her legs to her body in effort to keep the chill away. Seeing her sporadic shivering, Leon rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, he took off his thick woolen cloak, and draped it across his best friend's shoulders.

"Gwen, do you remember when we met?"

"Of course; it was five years ago today, on my birthday. I was eight, and you were ten. My family came to this village so my parents could get work. It was lucky for us that your household was in need of a maid."

"I remember when your mother came to meet mine. You were with her, looking pathetic as always and I thought…"

"Leon! I did not look pathetic!" Gwen slapped his arm; instead of making him shut up, the blow just made him laugh.

"Okay, so maybe you don't look pathetic now, but you sure did then. Anyway, remember how you used to come to work sometimes with your mother, and I used to tease you so much?"

"Of course, and I couldn't do anything about it because you were the son of a nobleman and I was a servant's daughter."

"But somehow, I befriended this annoying little _girl_," Leon grinned as Gwen tried to get in another blow, and continued after easily dodging it, "and now we're best buddies. How d'you suppose _that_ happened?"

"Your father wasn't very happy you were hanging around with me," Gwen said, growing quiet as she recalled the things, some very nasty, that Leon's father had said about her.

"Yeah, but as soon as he saw how good we got along, he changed his mind. You're the best friend I ever had." He dipped his head in acknowledgment, and Gwen smiled.

"Anyway, Guinevere, happy birthday – I hope it's a good one."

"Thanks, Leon." Gwen sighed with contentment and happiness as she leaned back against the riverbank and closed her eyes, safe in the knowledge that her truest friend was sitting beside her.

_The following afternoon_

Guinevere rushed towards the small thatch-roofed hut that was her home. It was on fire, burning with a fierce intensity. Her father and brother stood outside, looking on in disbelief as the walls quickly gave way to the immense heat.

"Where's Mother?!" Gwen shrieked as she realized there was one missing from her family. _Please, please, let her be working. Keep her safe, God._ As she looked from father to brother and saw their tear-streaked faces, Gwen began to sob, sinking to the ground to pound the earth with her fists in distress. Her mother had been inside the house; one glance at her father had confirmed her worst fear. Unaware of what she was doing, Gwen rolled onto her back and screamed at the sky, nearly choking on her tears. Elyan sat down beside her; he grasped his head in shaking hands as his shoulder began to heave with dry sobs. Tom simply stood and gazed in shocked disbelief at the house, which was now nothing a charred foundation. As Gwen shrieked and wailed, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her quaking figure and pulled her close. It was Leon.

"Come on, Gwen, let's go." When it became apparent to him that she was unable to stand, Leon lifted her easily and began walking away from the scene of the fire. Other friends of Gwen's family were guiding Tom and Elyan away from the smoldering remains. No one wanted them to see what must be removed from the wreck.

Leon felt his own eyes begin to well up as he looked down at his friend. Her hands were clenched in fists, her mouth open in a soundless scream as she buried her face into his chest. He only wished that he could take the grief from her shoulders; just yesterday they'd been laughing and joking by the river, and now her life had changed forever in the blink of an eye. "I'm so sorry, Guinevere," he whispered, his voice breaking as her anguish washed over him like water.

When they arrived at his house, Leon kicked open the front door and gently set Gwen down on his parent's empty bed.

"Is there nothing we can do for her, mother?" Leon whispered as they stood looking sadly at the small, prone figure on the woolen blanket. Gwen had eventually fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. Elyan and Tom had arrived soon after Leon; they now sat wordlessly at the kitchen table, staring down at food they could not see.

"I'm afraid not, dear one. Until it happens to us, there is no way of knowing the pain of losing a spouse or parent. The best thing we can do is make them comfortable for as long as they need be here," his mother whispered to him in a weak voice. Gwen's mother had been her maid, but they'd also been good friends, and Leon knew she must be hurting.

That night was a long one. Leon lay in his bedroom, unable to sleep. The muffled sound of Gwen's renewed sobs cut through him like a knife. Tom and Elyan had opted to sleep in the stables; Leon's parents had let them go, knowing they wished to grieve in private. He wished he could comfort his friend, but, knowing it would inappropriate to go to her, Leon stayed where he was.

_No one knows what will happen to them now,_ he thought, although he was doubtful that the family would stay in Rhydlafar now that so much sorrow had befallen them there. His mind jumbled with troubling thoughts, it was a long while before Leon found rest.

"Leon? Can I tell you something?" Gwen's quiet voice jolted him out of thought. He was sitting on their ledge by the river, staring into its depths. He hadn't heard her approach, but quickly moved to make room for her. She sat close, and leaned her head on his shoulder, voice thick with emotion and weariness.

"My father wanted me to wait until the last minute to tell you this," she said, sniffling quietly as she went on. "It's hard for me to say it…" Leon waited in silence, toying with the clasp of his cloak while Gwen gathered her thoughts.

"We're moving to Camelot. Father can get a job there, and I'll have to find one, as well. Elyan isn't going with us, but he won't stay here, either. We don't know what he will do." Her tears were falling freely now; her voice caught as she continued. "Leon, I don't want to leave you." Once again burying her face in his chest, Gwen began to sob in earnest; Leon knew she was seeking his comfort, and so he put both arms around her shaking frame and pulled her close.

"Gwen," he started, his own voice shaking, "I want you to know, right now, that I will never, _ever, _forget you and the friendship that we have shared. You're so precious to me. I wish you all the luck in the world, in whatever you do, and wherever you go. I pray that our paths will cross again, someday."

_Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter. I'm planning to update this story once about every four days. Thanks to all who read! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (the show), Gwen, Leon, or any of the other places/things/people in this story.

**Tholey: Thanks so much for your review! I appreciate it! I'm with you on Leon; he's my absolute favorite character in the show. ;)**

Chapter One

The worn and creaky wagon rattled loudly down the beaten path. It was nearing nightfall, and the temperatures were beginning to drop, slowly but steadily.

"What say we stop here for the night, Tom?" The gruff voice of her father's best friend, Gareth, interrupted Gwen's daydream. "It's never safe in these woods after dark."

Tom's answer soon came. His voice, usually so full of life and joy, was flat. "Yes, this place will be fine. Guinevere, see if you can get us some food cooking."

"Yes, Father." Gwen slowly stood from her cramped position in the back of the wagon. It was relatively empty; all of their belongings had been in the house when it burned. There were a few gold coins that her father had been keeping in his blacksmith shop, two swords, and, most importantly to Gwen, a beautiful golden necklace that had belonged to her mother. The chain had broken a few weeks before the fire, and Gwen's mother Aliya had brought it her husband's shop to be repaired. _I'm so thankful that Father didn't get around to fixing it in a hurry, _Gwen thought as she sadly looked at the delicate jewelry. _If he had, we wouldn't have anything left of Mother. _

Before they had left Rhydlafar, the entire village had come together to pay their respects to Aliya. When the ceremony was over, friends and neighbors gathered around Tom, Gwen, and Elyan, bestowing upon them many things similar to those they had lost. Gwen had been given new clothes and shoes, as had her father and brother. Tom had given them hardly any time to say goodbye, but Gwen almost preferred it that way. The shorter the farewell, the easier; at least, that was logical. She'd been given almost no time to say goodbye to Leon, and leaving him had been the hardest thing Gwen had ever done. In the days since they'd been gone, his last words to her had played countless times in Guinevere's head. _You're so precious to me. I pray that our paths will cross again, someday._ Hearing her father's footsteps approaching, Gwen raised her head and quickly blinked back the wayward tears. _I have to be brave, _she thought, _for Father's sake. _

The following morning, the three woke with the sun, and began the last leg of their journey. After about an hour of jolting and creaking through the woods, the land began to rise and fall; small slopes turned into hills, and jagged cliffs began to show up here and there along the path.

"We're getting close, now." Gareth spoke; it was the first thing anyone had said since they'd been in the wagon. "I'll wager we'll be to Camelot before nightfall. I've sent word to my brother; he lives just outside the city walls. He'll put us up for the night." Tom nodded in gratitude, but said nothing.

Sure enough, by late evening they were directly outside of the city walls. A thunderstorm was fast approaching the town, but lights from the castle windows shone through the clouds like beacons. Gwen shuddered at the thought of living within the massive walls, enclosed like an animal in a cage. Never in her life had she been confined; it would take a long time to become accustomed to the strange new way of life. _If I ever get accustomed to it at all, _she mused, hurrying to help her father and his friend unload the wagon before the rain fell.

The following weeks were miserable for Gwen. Tom had found a house for them to live in; it was small and cramped, but cozy. Gwen's father had urged her to go to the castle in search of a job; she'd obeyed his wish, and had secured a post as a kitchen girl. It was hard work and long hours, but she tolerated it, simply because it gave her something to think about. When he learned that the royal blacksmith was in need of a helping hand, Tom applied to be the man's assistant. Together, they made just enough money to live on. There were no frivolous things in Camelot; at least, not for Gwen and her father.

Months passed. Gwen still mourned for her mother, but each day the pain was slightly less sharp. Tom slowly began to smile again, and one evening, six months after their arrival in the city, Gwen heard something that seemed to lift a huge weight off of her shoulders – her father's laugh.

_A year after their arrival_

"You there! The King has demanded your presence immediately!" Gwen's head snapped up as she realized the guard was speaking to her. She was standing over a tub full of water, washing dish after dish; there had been a banquet the previous evening, and the chore of cleaning the multiple plates had fallen to her. At the mention of Uther Pendragon, fear sliced through her heart. _Have I done something wrong? What would the _king _want with me? He doesn't even know my name._ Quickly drying her trembling hands on her apron, Gwen followed the guard from the kitchen.

All too soon, they reached the council chambers. Two armed men swung open the heavy doors, and the guard behind Gwen roughly pushed her into the quiet room. The king sat opposite the doorway; his face was as cold as stone. _Just like Father told me._ Tall men in long red cloaks filled the room, and Prince Arthur languished beside his father's throne. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than Gwen, but already he had the spoiled, arrogant look of an only and very rich child. A girl sat in a chair on the other side of Uther's throne. She had long, dark hair and a sad, confused expression on her lovely, albeit drawn and very pale, face.

"Is this the servant Guinevere?" Uther was speaking to the guard beside Gwen.

"Yes, my lord. She's a kitchen girl." As he spoke, the man pushed Gwen forward into a clumsy bow.

"My lord," she said in the most respectful tone she could muster.

"Arise," the king muttered, looking bored with the entire affair. "This," he continued, now addressing the entire court and gesturing to the girl on his left side, "is Morgana. Her father has just been killed in battle. He was a very dear friend to me, and I promised him on his deathbed that I would look after and protect his daughter. She is my ward, and will be here in Camelot from now on. I want you," he said, pointing at Gwen, "to be her lady's maid. You are relieved of your kitchen duties, and will begin tending to the Lady Morgana at once. You will wait for her outside this room," he finished, nodding to the guard, who motioned for Gwen to follow him from the room. When the doors closed behind them, the man nodded at Gwen and disappeared.

Overcome with a wave of relief, Gwen quickly leaned against the wall, breathing hard. She straightened up almost immediately as the doors swung open again. Morgana walked out and turned to Gwen with a half smile on her face.

"Hello," she said kindly. Gwen curtsied in response.

"My lady," she whispered. Morgana waved her hand impatiently.

"Gwen, I'm no older than you. Unless we're in the presence of the king or prince, you don't have to call me 'My Lady.' I'm Morgana and you're Gwen. Come on, I'll show you where my room is."

Somewhat shocked at the kindness she was so far being treated with, Gwen followed. _This may not be as bad as I thought. Only time will tell. _

**Hope y'all enjoyed chapter one! Please read and review; it really means a lot! Until Saturday :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!

A/N: Okay, just a couple of things.

-We've now jumped ahead five years, give or take a few months.

-I know, you're thinking '_doesn't Elin have maids to cook dinner for her son and husband?'_ She does, but I think on the eve of Leon's journey, she might have wanted to cook their last meal together herself.

-Please tell me if you think the dialogue is too formal and stiff sounding!

_**Tholey: Thanks again for your kind review! I like to think that, should my family and I ever find ourselves in Gwen's situation (house burning) that our neighbors would do the same for us. That's where I took that idea from. : ) As for Elyan, no, he won't appear again for a while. As for **_**Leon**_**, well, read on! :D **_

Chapter 3

"One, two! Block! Move faster, Booker!" Sharp, metallic sounds reverberated through the still air as the two men dueled; their claymore swords flashed in the sunlight as each fought to disarm the other. Though they played a deadly game, the men moved with finesse and grace, displaying strength, poise, and impeccable footwork. The spar raged on and on; their skills were so evenly matched that neither seemed to be able to gain the upper hand. Finally, a dull thud tolled the end of the match. One man had fallen, unarmed, and lay prone on the ground, chest heaving as he gasped for air. The victor caught his own breath before helping the other up, grinning all the while.

"Good match, Booker," the winner said, clapping his opponent good-naturedly on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Leon. You weren't bad yourself," Booker replied, still wheezing slightly. "Looks like your father turned up to watch," he finished, gesturing vaguely at the area behind his friend. Leon turned to see for himself. Sure enough, there was his father, surveying his surroundings with a regal look on his bearded face. Aneirin was nearing the seventh decade of his life, and though he had grown slender with age, the knight still carried himself with dignity and pride. Loss of weight and muscle tone were the only indicators that old age was slowly catching up with the nobleman. Aneirin's shoulders were still broad and powerful, his back straight, and his stride long and purposeful. Impassiveness was written across the aged face, with a dangerous light often flashing in the clear green eyes. Despite his many flaws, however, Aneirin was a kind man who loved his son and wife more than life itself.

"Father! What brings you here?" Leon smiled as he moved to stand beside his elder.

"Nothing in particular, I just thought I would like to watch you duel one last time before you depart," Aneirin said, shifting to look his son in the eyes. "You fight boldly. I know you'll do well in Camelot."

"You taught me everything I know, Father. Whatever success I have life, I owe it to you."

Aneirin nodded, and then clapped Leon on the shoulder. "Come on. Your mother is preparing your favorite supper, and it would take a braver man than you or I to let her food go cold."

Father and son were silent as they made their way home. The dirt pathway that wound its way between the few small houses was dusty, even though rain had recently fallen. On the way, they passed a small, thatch-roofed cottage. It and the land belonged to a young family that had built it after they moved to Rhydlafar five years past. The tiny house was built on the foundation of another house; the day it had burned to the ground was one of Leon's most vivid memories. As they walked past, he stopped briefly, and, turning to face the cottage, gave a heavy sigh.

"Do you still miss her, Leon?"

"Yes, Father, I do. Every day I wonder whether I'll ever see her again. I know," he said, staring wistfully into the distance as he spoke, "that you never approved much of her, but Gwen was a dear friend to me. If she _is_ still in Camelot, how can I even be sure that she'll remember me?"

"If Guinevere has indeed remained in Camelot, she is probably only a serving girl, like her mother was. You are going there to receive training, so that you may someday become a knight. Even if she does remember you, Leon, you will do well to stay away from her. Knights and servants do not mix well." At his father's contempt-filled words, Leon's head snapped up, and he turned to look Aneirin full in the face.

"I am sorry, Father, but this is one matter that we have never seemed to be able to agree on." His voice, though quiet, shook with passion. "You will always be my father, and I will always respect and love you, but you can no longer control me. If Guinevere even gives the slightest indication that she remembers the friendship we shared, I _will_ make every effort to rekindle that friendship, and you can do nothing to stop me."

Aneirin was quiet for a long moment. Leon struggled to compose himself, knowing that a bad temper was not desirable in anyone and much less someone who wished to become a knight. Suddenly, his father spoke.

"I will choose to ignore what you have just said," he said in a tight voice. "Perhaps you took my words the wrong way. I merely do not want to see you humiliated or hurt as a result of your affiliation with a mere servant girl."

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate your thoughts, but I believe I am capable of making my own decisions. Now, let us think no more of it; I'm starving and I'm sure Mother's food is getting colder by the minute."

Late that night, Aneirin and his wife, Elin, sat talking by the fireplace. Leon was fast asleep; he would make his journey the following morning with the rising sun. As the flames slowly died to coals, Elin gazed sadly at her son's sleeping form.

"He looks so much like you, Aneirin," she said quietly, reaching out to take her husband's hand in her own. "He is a good man, like his father."

"No, Elin. Leon is a far better man than I ever was. He is compassionate, and willing to stand up for what he believes in. Uther Pendragon should be thankful to have knights such as our son protecting his citadel and kingdom." His words hung in the silence for a few moments. Husband and wife both knew what topic would inevitably make its presence in the conversation.

"Aneirin…has Leon spoken to you often of Guinevere?"

"He mentioned her name today; I told him that if she has remained in Camelot, that he would do well to stay away from her. He…well, he didn't appreciate my suggestion much."

"I think he's in love with her." Elin's words had a visible impression on Aneirin. His head jerked up and he stared at his wife in disbelief.

"He's _what?_ They haven't seen each other for more than five years! He doesn't even know if she's still _alive!_ Whatever gave you the slightest idea that our son, a _nobleman_, is in love with a serving girl?"

Elin patiently waited for the tirade to end, and then quietly spoke.

"It's just an impression I've gotten. They were best friends, of course, but it seemed to me that Leon may have felt something more. It's not entirely bad, Aneirin. Her father is a good and honorable man, and her mother, God rest her soul, was one of the kindest and most generous people I've ever met. As to why I think that he loves her, well…I'm a mother. But you mustn't rile yourself up in this way. It's not up to you to dictate our son's life any longer. Whatever wife he eventually finds, you _must_ learn to accept her. Now, I believe I will retire." She rose from her chair, kissed her husband good night, and left the room. Aneirin sat long into the night, staring listlessly at the fading coals.

The following morning, after bidding his parents goodbye, Leon prepared to depart Rhydlafar. Many of the villagers had come to wish him luck, and, for the first time, the young man felt a tug at his heart. For twenty-one years he had called this place his home, and it was entirely possible that he may never see it again. As Leon gathered the reins and gracefully stepped into the saddle, his father approached the restless gelding.

"Leon, about our exchange yesterday….I apologize for the things I said about Guinevere. They were uncalled for." Aneirin looked sheepish; he was not a man familiar with asking forgiveness.

"It's alright, Father. I understand your concern, and I appreciate it. Gwen is a good person, though; just remember that."

"I know. Follow your heart, Leon, that's all I ask. Now, make haste for Camelot. You have my blessing."

Nodding in acceptance, Leon smiled.

"I will, Father. Thank you. Farewell."

Leon turned to wave goodbye to his friends before clicking his tongue to Cadfael. The gelding immediately leapt into a smooth canter, bearing his young master quickly away from the only life he had ever known.

**Thanks so much for reading, and, as always, please review! It means a lot **** Until Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!

**Thanks again for the reviews, Tholey; I love getting feedback and seeing what other people think of my stories. Also, if you ever find any grammatical or sentence-structure errors, please don't hesitate to let me know; I try to be very careful but sometimes I write late at night, or I'm tired, or what have you, and I might occasionally slip up! ;) **

Chapter Four

"Good morning, Morgana!" Gwen almost sang the words as she threw back the heavy curtains, allowing sunlight to flood the room. It was a gorgeous fall day, and the weather had everyone in Camelot in a cheerful mood. "I've got your breakfast just here," she continued, gesturing to the tray on the table. "Would you like to dress before you eat?"

Morgana stood beside the bed, stretching and yawning before addressing her maidservant.

"No, thank you, I can dress myself this morning. Today's your birthday, and I want you to take the day off. There's nothing in particular happening until the banquet this evening; I'm afraid I _will_ need your help preparing for that. But until then, do whatever you like." She finished with a smile, and Gwen nodded in surprise.

"Thank you, my lady. It's very kind of you," she said, "but are you quite sure you won't need anything?"

"If anything major happens, I'll let you know, but I think I can cope for myself for one day," Morgana replied, a merry light dancing in her grey eyes. "Now, go on, shoo! Enjoy your nineteenth birthday, and I'll see you later this afternoon." She gestured towards the door, and Gwen dropped into a quick curtsy before leaving the room.

_How very sweet of her, _Gwen thought, as she made her way down the castle stairs and out of the servant's door. Blinking as she entered the bright light, Gwen took a deep breath of the crisp air and grinned as the breeze touched her face. It was her fifth year living in Camelot, and though she'd had reservations upon first arriving, she'd grown used to the new life. It was so very different from Rhydlafar, and yet much the same. The people were kind and welcoming, and the work was hard but enjoyable. Living in such proximity to the king was another matter entirely, but Gwen and Tom were not troublemakers by any means, and as long as they didn't challenge anything Uther decreed or said, they were left in peace.

The first place Gwen visited was her father's shop. After assisting the royal blacksmith for two years, Tom had opened his own workplace in the lower town. His fees were cheap, but the quality of his wares was second to none. A ten minute walk had Gwen on her father's doorstep. He was holding a dipper of molten liquid, pouring it into a mold to fashion something Gwen couldn't identify. She remained quiet, not wanting to startle her father into spilling the blistering substance. As soon as he set the dipper down, however, she greeted Tom jovially.

"Hello, dad! Is there anything you need help with?"

"Guinevere! What are you doing here?" Tom wiped his sweating brow before pulling his daughter into a hug. She breathed deep his scent; it was a mixture of smoke, sweat, and the soap that Gwen used to wash clothes. For her, there was no safer place than her father's arms.

"Lady Morgana gave me the day off, because it's my birthday."

Her father gave a mock gasp, and said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Is it really your birthday? I must have forgotten!" Gwen smiled, knowing her father had done no such thing.

"Yes, I'm nineteen today; all grown up." Tom gazed at her with a faraway look in his eyes, and Gwen knew immediately what he was thinking about.

"You look so much like your mother, Guinevere. She was about your age when we first met, and I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. What made her even more beautiful was her kindness and compassion. I see the same kindness in you. You're a wonderful daughter and I thank God for you each day."

"Thank you, father," Gwen said, smiling sadly as she thought of Aliya. "Tomorrow's the anniversary, you know."

"Yes, you're right. I miss her every day, but your mother wouldn't want us to be sad and miserable on her account." A poignant silence filled the air for a few moments, until Tom spoke once more.

"Now, Gwen, what are you going to do for the rest of the day? I _do_ have work you can do, if you wish, but I really think you should get out in the fresh air and relax a bit."

"If you_ really_ think so," Gwen smiled. "I suppose I'll take a walk, and maybe tidy up the house a little." Her father nodded, and she gave him another quick hug before turning to leave. Her hand was just pushing the door open when his voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Gwen," he said softly as she turned to face him, "no matter how old you are, you'll _always_ be my baby girl."

Later that day, after she had performed a perfunctory cleaning of the house, and prepared her father's evening meal, Gwen lifted her heavy cloak from the hook and stepped out into the busy street. She went first to Tom's shop, to tell him that she was going for a walk outside the city gates.

"I have three hours before Morgana will need to get dressed," she said. "I won't be gone long."

"Take care, Gwen. It looks like there's a storm building to the north. You know how unpredictable the weather is this time of the year. Go ahead, but just be careful."

"I will, Father. I'll stop by when I return to let you know I'm back." Waving goodbye to Tom, Gwen turned and began making her way out of the lower town.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have come this far, _Gwen thought. She'd been walking for almost an hour, and though she wasn't lost, she felt a little foolish for going so far from the protection of the city walls. The storm Tom had mentioned was making its presence known, and Gwen couldn't help but feel nervous. Thunder, which had at first been far off in the distance, was now grumbling steadily, growing nearer with each new snarl. Lightning flashed sporadically, and the trees were blowing wildly in the building wind. Not sure of what to do, Gwen turned back towards Camelot and picked up her pace.

"I'll never make it back without getting soaked," she muttered to herself. Sure enough, almost immediately after the words left her mouth, the rain began to fall. It was light at first, but soon the drops were stinging Gwen's face and arms. Within five minutes, the downpour was so heavy that the path in front of Gwen all but disappeared. Young trees along the road were bent nearly double in the wind, and lightning was now flashing every few seconds. Gwen broke into a clumsy jog; her clothing was soaked, making it almost impossible to gather speed.

Leon bowed his head against the torrential deluge and concentrated on holding Cadfael to a trot. He'd long since given up galloping to beat the weather; there was no shelter anywhere near, and Leon saw no point in wrecking his horse just to avoid getting wet. Cadfael was having none of it, however; he fought the bit with every step he took. The rain was cold, and the wind made it much worse.

"Easy, boy; we'll be alright. It can't rain forever." Leon was an experienced horseman; he'd taken his first ride at age two, and spent the next nineteen years more in the saddle than out of it. Even so, he was having trouble controlling the skittish animal; the lightning and thunder were almost more than Cadfael could handle.

Finally, it seemed that the young horse had decided to settle down, or at least, pay attention to his master. The sleek, powerful neck arched and flexed as Cadfael collected himself and settled into a steady trot.

"There's a good lad," Leon muttered in a soothing tone; it had taken long enough for the horse to adjust to the rain, and he didn't want to frighten Cadfael back into a state of panic. Naturally, the calm didn't last long.

As horse and rider came around a sharp bend in the road, several things happened at once. A sharp clap of thunder echoed through the air just as Cadfael caught sight of a billowing cloak directly in front of his face. The jagged lightning bolt that followed was the finishing touch; the horse reared straight up, whinnying in fright.

"Look out!"Gwen turned as she heard the frantic cry, and immediately gasped in shock and fear. Directly above her head were two flailing, metal-shod hooves. The rider of the horse leaned forward onto the neck, attempting to bring the massive animal back on all fours. As Gwen watched in disbelief, the horse began to lose its footing on the slippery ground. The man frantically kicked at his mount's ribcage, trying to send the animal forward and down.

_He's going to flip over, _Gwen thought dully in sick realization. She'd moved back against the trees and was holding her flapping cloak close, but it made no difference. The horse was unable to be calmed; the huge animal danced and plunged about on its back feet, eyes rolling in terror.

If the rider ended up seriously injured, Gwen would have no choice but to watch him die; they were miles from anywhere and the storm was raging as hard as ever.

Just when it looked like the man might have the terrified horse somewhat under control, the right hind hoof slipped forward in the thick mud. Neighing in panic, the enormous gelding began to fall. The rider stayed with his mount all the way down; Gwen heard an agonized shout as the man's leg was pinned to the slick ground. Darting forward, she grabbed the reins in a trembling hand and attempted to sooth the horse. The wide brown eyes were slowly glazing over, indicating that he'd hit his head as he fell. It was a blessing and a curse; the horse was momentarily subdued, but he was still lying on top of his master.

Frantically, Gwen pawed at the mud that surrounded the man, trying to pull him out from under the crushing weight. Wet hair covered his bloodied face, but Gwen could see that his eyes were open and fixed on her. Not wanting to witness the man's pain, Gwen turned away and concentrated on digging. A sudden hand on her arm stopped her; the grip was quivering but strong.

"Guinevere? I thought I'd lost you forever." The quiet voice was deep and calm, but the sporadic, gasping breaths told of the man's agony. "Look at me," he continued weakly. She obeyed, gently pushing the tangled hair away from his face to stare full into his blue eyes. Gwen felt her jaw immediately fall open; her hand jerked back in shock as she realized exactly who the injured rider was.

"Leon?"

_**Woo! I loved writing this chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it, as well! Until Saturday!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the length of this chapter! My week turned out to be much busier than I thought; I just got back home from vacation, and I haven't been sleeping well lately. Anyway, when I was finishing up this chapter tonight, I just decided to keep it short rather than make it longer and not as good. I give you all my word that Chapter Six will a) be longer, b) feature a *conscious* Leon, and c) have a proper conversation between our two favorite characters ever!

Also, starting on Tuesday, I'm going to update only once a week, probably on Sundays. So I'll post Chapter Six on Tuesday, August 13th, then Chapter Seven on Sunday, August 18th, and then every Sunday until the story is completed. Please don't stop reading, though! The chapters will be longer since I'll have more time to write, and, trust me, I've got big plans for Finding Each Other. The only reason I'm switching to once a week is because school is starting; I'm sure you all understand!

**To all of the reviewers:**

**Samantha: the conversation we've all (including me) been waiting for is coming extremely soon! :D**

**bandeapix: No, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him too badly; he'll recover, I promise!**

**Tholey: I just had to shake things up a bit! Sorry! *winks* Don't worry, Leon and Gwen will get their happy reunion! I'm just as excited about it as you are! **

Chapter Five

Guinevere wept bitterly as she held her injured friend in her arms. The embrace was more for her comfort than Leon's, and so she only wept harder when she felt his arms wrap around her in return. Gwen hesitated for a moment before carefully pressing her ear to Leon's chest; his heartbeat was a great comfort to her, weak and quiet as it was. _Please, God, don't take Leon from me. Give him the will to hold on. _

"Gwen…." Leon whispered her name, raising a trembling hand to brush his fingers lightly over her cheek. "I thought I might never see you again. You don't know how much I've missed you." He was slowly losing consciousness, but his eyes were still fixed on hers, and a weary smile graced his bloodied face.

Just then, Cadfael's legs began to paddle; his neck snaked back and forth as he tried to gather enough momentum to stand. At the sudden movement, Gwen looked down at Leon, and was vaguely relieved to see he had finally fainted. Carefully, Gwen stood and darted to the horse's head, speaking soothing words while helping the bemused animal to his feet. Anxiously, Gwen inspected Cadfael as best as she could, hoping against hope that their only means of transportation had escaped injury. Providence had been with the horse when he had plummeted to the ground; Cadfael was uninjured.

After leading Leon's horse to a nearby tree, Gwen hurried back to her friend's side. A quick, deft examination revealed a deep gash in his right calf, where the gleaming bone was just visible beneath the ragged flesh. Working quickly, Gwen tore her cloak and tied a makeshift tourniquet above the wound, and continued her examination. There was a fist-sized lump on the back of Leon's head, and a smaller, shallower gash above his right ear. Luck was with him, however; since he had fallen still with unconsciousness, the bleeding wound was quickly congealing. All the same, Gwen bandaged the cut, knowing it would immediately reopen when Leon was moved. Satisfied he was safe for the moment, Gwen scouted the area, trying to figure out a way to get Leon back on his horse without causing any further injury.

Five minutes later, Gwen was nervously leading Cadfael into the river that ran through Camelot, thanking God that the accident had occurred near one of the few calm stretches of water in the kingdom. The water was murky from the storm, but Gwen knew the river well, and the bottom was sandy and smooth. After loosely tying Cadfael to a low hanging branch in the middle of the waterway, Gwen sloshed up the bank to where Leon was lying comatose.

Working as gently as possible, Gwen began dragging her friend across the slick ground; holding only his head and shoulders up, she grimaced as his bloodied leg slithered through the deep mud. At the riverbank, Gwen paused, taking several deep, calming breaths before proceeding. Any wrong move would cost her friend his life. Speaking quietly to Cadfael, Gwen slowly inched Leon into the waist-deep water. The gelding seemed to understand the urgency of situation, and stood stock-still as Gwen pushed and pulled with all her strength. Finally, Leon was balanced astride his horse, slumped forward over the muscled neck. Gingerly, Gwen untied Cadfael and led him up the sloped bank, willing him not to shake off the icy water and send Leon flying to the ground again. Cadfael moved carefully and slowly, and, not for the first time, Gwen wondered if animals could really sense when their masters were endangered. Feeling a renewed sense of urgency, Gwen tremblingly led the horse and his precious cargo into the wind and rain, heading straight for the safety that was Camelot.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I apologize for the shortness; I really feel bad about it. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. In the meantime though, please read and review; it means so much to see your kind words! Until Tuesday! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

A/N: Woo, this was a hard chapter to write. I'm trying to get the story out of the sort of 'pre-show' timeline. From now on, you'll recognize events from the show in the chapters, which I'm excited about!

**Reviewers:**

**Samantha: thanks so much! Hopefully, from now on, chapters will be longer. I can't promise anything, of course, but I aim to have ****_at least_**** 1,000 words per chapter. : )**

**Tholey: I love Cadfael, too. I've ridden horses for seven years, so I kind of like to think as Cadfael as being based on one of my own horses! ;) Also, thanks again for being so faithful in reviewing each chapter! **

Chapter Six

Gwen sat quietly next to the patient's bed in Gaius's chambers, gazing down the sleeping occupant. Leon was healing quickly, although he was still in a great deal of pain; the fall had been especially hard on his neck. Since the accident, two days past, Gwen hadn't had much opportunity to speak with her friend; he'd been given a potion to keep him unconscious the moment Gaius saw him. Unfortunately, the few times Leon _had_ been awake, Gwen had been away tending to her duties. Now, it was almost dark, and Gwen knew Gaius and Merlin would want their home to themselves before long.

"Any change, Guinevere?" Gaius had just entered the room; it was fully dark now, and Gwen was standing to leave.

"No, Gaius, I'm afraid not. You haven't given him any more sleeping potions, right?"

"I haven't, just medicine for the pain. His body is exhausted; it's been working for two days to fight infection and to heal the wounds he's suffered. If Leon wakes up tonight, I'll tell him you were here."

"Thank you, Gaius. May I come back in the morning, before Morgana's breakfast?"

"Of course, Gwen; you are welcome any time. You know that."

After thanking Gaius, Gwen moved to open the door. Just as her hand touched the handle, however, a different, deeper voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Gwen…. stay, please." Startled, she turned to see Leon awake and struggling to stand up, smiling shyly at her all the while.

"Leon!" With a cry of delight, Gwen launched herself into his waiting arms. Tears poured down both faces as the dear friends held each other, laughing and talking all at once. Neither noticed Gaius quietly exit the room, leaving them alone together.

"Has it really been five years, Gwen?" Leon spoke to the top of Gwen's head; she was still holding him tightly, weeping quietly. "It seems like an eternity," he continued, slowly moving towards Gaius's workbench; his leg was beginning to throb painfully. Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Gwen stepped back and gently guided him back to the bed, upon which Leon collapsed gratefully. His friend sat in her chair, a tender look on her kind face.

"So, you're going to become a knight?" Gwen smiled brightly, and for just a moment, Leon could see the thirteen year old he'd once known, excitedly asking him about his next big adventure.

"I hope to, one day. My father hopes I will follow in his footsteps. But that doesn't matter now. _Especially _now," he said, gesturing to his bandaged leg in disgust. "Tell me about your life here, Gwen. You're nineteen now, right?"

"Yes," Gwen began, "well, since two days ago, anyway. My life in Camelot….it's much different than Rhydlfar, of course. My father and I live in the lower town. He has a blacksmith's shop, and I work for the Lady Morgana. She's the king's ward, and I've been her maid for four years now. I enjoy it here, I suppose, but it's nothing like home. That's really about it, I'm afraid," she finished, a slight sigh infiltrating her words. "I miss Rhydlafar, Leon. Our neighbors, friends, my family….Father and I haven't seen Elyan since the fire." At this, Leon gently covered her hand with one of his own. The two sat in silence for a long while, before a quiet knock at the door startled them both back to the present.

"Enter," Leon called in a calm voice. It was Gaius.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Guinevere, but it's time for Leon's next dose of potion. I'm afraid it will put him to sleep again…."

"Of course, Gaius, thank you," Gwen said, turning back to her friend with a smile. Leon was starting to protest, but Gwen gently hushed him. "You need rest, Leon, or you'll never recover. I'll stay here until the medicine takes effect."

Leon nodded in reluctant assent, and swallowed with some difficulty the potion that Gaius had prepared. For a moment, nothing happened, but soon enough, his eyelids began to grow heavy, and his breathing grew slow and steady. The medicine was powerful, but Leon fought it, keeping his eyes open and fixed on Gwen's. "Please, don't go," he whispered frantically, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, Leon, I promise you won't. I'll be here when you awake."

"No, you don't understand! You can't go! Gwen, I…."

Worried by the sudden change in demeanor, Gwen turned to Gaius in alarm. The physician shook his head, and motioned for her to continue comforting her distraught friend. Leon was still struggling to hold off the medicine, but the powerful drug was slowly dragging him into sleep.

"Gwen, please…don't leave me." Anxiously, he fumbled for her hand, and gripped it with frightening strength. "I won't let you go," he slurred.

"You don't have to, Leon. Everything will be alright, I promise." Gwen soothingly reassured him until he eventually succumbed to the potion; the hold on her hand gradually loosened as Leon's troubled eyes finally closed.

Weeks passed. Autumn shifted into winter. Leon continued to grow stronger every day, as did their rekindled friendship. Gwen was truly happy once more, for the first time since before her mother died. Leon had not changed a bit in the five years they'd been apart; he was still as kind, loving, and compassionate as the day they had met. Of course, he was still quite the prankster, as well, but Guinevere had long since learned to laugh off his antics. For almost four months, everything in Gwen's life was golden. Then, one day, for the second time in her young life, the unimaginable happened.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one! Remember, please read ****_and_**** review – your words are what inspire me to continue writing this story! Also, please recall that, starting today, I will only be updating ****once a week, on Sundays. **** Next chapter will be up 18 August (unless something major happens in my life, of course!) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

A/N: As you can see, we are now at the end of series one (specifically 01x12, To Kill the King.). Leon is now a knight, woohoo! Now that I'm writing chapters based on events of the show, please keep in mind that I re-watch any episode I'm writing about before I begin the chapter. Ergo, any differentiation to the plot is on purpose, not because I didn't pay attention to what was going on!

**Reviewers: **

**Samantha: You're welcome; it's the least I can do. If you take time from your day to review my work, than I most certainly can take time from mine to answer you! I have every intention of completing this; in fact, last night when I couldn't sleep, I planned out *in huge detail* all of the remaining chapters! Can't wait to read your story, as well! : )**

**Mystic: Thank you! Here's ch. 7; read on! :D**

**Tholey: Sorry, I have to have a cliff-hanger every once in a while! ;) Yes, we were in the middle and now we're at the end! I'm working on some of Leon's pranks; they will show up somewhere along the way, I promise. Probably in later chapters/series to lighten the mood a bit! And yes, Gwen most definitely is; being around Leon will probably knock about twenty years off her life! Ha! (And no, that's **_**not **_**foreshadowing; I'm not planning on either of them dying.) **

Chapter Seven

"How Uther could do something like this, I simply don't understand!" Gwen struggled to hold back tears of complete and utter outrage as her voice grew louder and louder. Suddenly, she realized whose company she was in, and quickly stopped her rant. "I'm sorry, my lady. I do not mean to speak against the king," she said sheepishly, dropping a quick curtsy to Morgana.

"It's alright, Gwen. I feel the same way. I'll do everything I can to get your father freed, I promise. Uther is a cruel man, and a tyrannical ruler. He's also foolish and stupid." Surprised at Morgana's vehement attitude towards her caretaker, Gwen simply nodded, rather dumbstruck.

"Thank you, my lady. I don't know how anyone could accuse my father of consorting with sorcerers. He's never done anything like it, never challenged Uther in any way. What makes them think he'd start now?"

"I don't know, Gwen, but I promise I'll get him out of jail. In fact, I'll start right now," Morgana said, stomping angrily out of the room without another word.

Upset as she was, Gwen obediently finished her morning duties before leaving Morgana's room, heading for the comfort of her own home. No one was allowed to see Tom in the jail, and so Gwen could do nothing more for the time being. On the way to her house, Gwen ran into Leon. He was coming straight from the jousting arena, and as such was dressed in full armor. Gwen had never mentioned it to anyone, but she always thought Leon looked exceptionally handsome in his knight's attire. Today was no different, but Gwen quickly pushed that thought from her mind and greeted him rather stiffly.

"Gwen, what's the matter? You look…well, you look very angry." Leon smiled as he fell into step beside her.

"I am," Gwen muttered, sighing heavily. "Uther has my father imprisoned on the basis of treason. They believe he was making weapons for a sorcerer, Tauren," she explained. "Lady Morgana's working to get him freed, but you know what Uther's like," Gwen whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her speak against the king. "I know my father, Leon, and he'd _never_ do such a thing. I know he wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Gwen….. If you like, I could put in a word to Arthur…"

"No!" The tone of her answer was sharper than Gwen had intended it. Leon looked hurt, and shrugged his shoulders in a somewhat defensive movement. "I don't want you getting involved," she quickly continued, "because if Uther decides my father is guilty and you're seen trying to speak in his favor, you may be suspected of being in league with them or something outrageous like that. Please, for me…stay out of it." Gwen touched Leon's arm apologetically, hoping he'd understand. He did, of course, and nodded silently.

"I won't say anything, then. If you need me, though, you know where to find me." His deep, quiet voice had an immediate calming effect on Gwen; she felt more optimistic at that moment than she had all day. "I have to go now, Gwen; I'm sorry. Duty calls," Leon smiled briefly at her before turning to walk away. "Remember what I said, though; I'm always here for you!" With that, he was gone, disappeared into the marketplace crowd.

The rest of that day passed with no further news on Tom. Gwen knew Morgana would try her hardest, but Uther was completely blind to the truth when it came to magic. That evening, as she was sitting at her kitchen table staring at her untouched supper, Gwen startled at a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, struggling to paste a smile on her face. The door creaked open, revealing…

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" Gwen motioned for him to take a seat, which he declined.

"Gaius sent me. We thought you might want to stay the night with us, what with your father…well…" His voice trailed off awkwardly for a moment before he eventually continued, looking embarrassed. "With your father in jail and the possibility of Tauren still lurking around Camelot," Merlin finished, although he and Gwen both knew the sorcerer was long gone.

"Thank you, Merlin, but I couldn't possibly," Gwen said, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the kindness of her friends.

"Well, see, Gaius sort of insisted that you come. It's for the best…you never know what the night will bring." Merlin was speaking in a kind and quiet voice, but Gwen knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. When it all came down, anyway, she was glad of the invitation.

Later, in the physician's chambers, after Gwen had finally fallen into a restless sleep, Gaius and Merlin sat down to their evening meal.

"Do you think," Merlin said as he pushed the lumpy stew around his plate with a look of slight disgust, "there's any chance for Tom?" It was a long moment before Gaius replied.

"No, Merlin, I don't. Tom was caught consorting with Tauren. Whether or not he knew of Tauren's powers is of no concern to Uther. Look at what the king did to those who simply gave Tauren a bed for the night or food to eat; they're all dead! There's no chance for Gwen's father; his trial is a nothing but a formality. I fear it's only a matter of time," the old man finished sadly.

"What will Gwen do, once he's gone?"

"I fear to think. Who knows if Uther will punish her for her father's actions? I wouldn't put anything past him. She's got Leon, of course. Whatever happens to Gwen, he'll take care of her, and…"

Gaius's words were cut off by a sudden commotion. Merlin groaned as the warning bell sounded, loud and clear. Gwen appeared on the inner stairs in a flash.

"What's happening?" She cried, looking frantic. Without waiting for an answer, Gwen leapt wildly towards the door of the chambers. Merlin darted forward and grabbed her, attempting to quiet his hysterical friend.

"It's alright, Gwen, it may not be your father! There are other reasons for the guards to ring the bell!" Merlin kept both arms wrapped tightly around Gwen until he felt her stop fighting. "Here, sit down, and I'll find out what's happening." Before Gaius could protest, Merlin was out of the door.

"Kill the blacksmith on sight," Uther growled, dismissing the armed men with an impatient wave of the hand. They turned on their heels and stomped away, heading to the dungeons. Merlin closed his eyes, feeling ill; he was standing just outside of the council chamber door, and had heard every word Uther said. Quickly, Merlin turned and dashed towards the knight's corridor. It was complete chaos there; men were pulling on chain mail and gathering weapons left and right, and as such Merlin had a difficult time locating…

"Sir Leon! It's Tom, he's escaped somehow! The guards have been instructed to kill him on sight," Merlin gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Where's Gwen?" Leon shouted, looking wildly around as if expecting to see her somewhere in the long, crowded hallway.

"She's in Gaius's chambers. She knows, Leon," Merlin said, jerking his head towards the door of the corridor. "Come on!"

_Please, let me get to her before it's too late, _Leon thought frantically as he and Merlin charged up the endless flights of stairs. At the foot of the last staircase, the two suddenly stopped in their tracks. The warning bell had gone quiet. At that very instant, a heart wrenching shriek came from the room directly above Leon and Merlin.

"Oh, no," Merlin whispered, the color draining from his already pale face. Leon was already gone, leaping up the steps three at a time. By the time Merlin entered the room, Gwen was enfolded in Leon's arm, wailing with despair.

"Father, no! No, please, no! You're all I have left! Oh, Father…." Among the incoherent cries, Leon could make out but a few words. An icy wave of horror washed over the young knight as he realized that his friend was now an orphan.

_ This can't be happening, not to Gwen. God, she doesn't deserve this! _Leon tried his best to comfort Gwen, even though he knew that the most he could do for her was to be a shoulder to cry on.

"I'll take her home," Leon muttered, trying to ignore the déjà vu he was feeling.

"Are you sure, Leon? It's a long way. She's welcome to stay here," Gaius said, looking worried.

"No, Gaius. I won't leave her. Not tonight." Without even asking Gwen if she could walk, Leon swept her up and made towards the door. He knew that, if nothing else, his fury at Uther – the king to whose service he, as a knight of Camelot, was forever indebted - would give him the strength to carry his friend home.

** Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7! You all know the drill; please read **_**and**_** review! : ) Until next Sunday! Also, be looking out for Chapter 9; it's just a guess, but I think you all may **_**really**_** like that one – that's all I'm going to say! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for Booker and Cadfael!

A/N: Okay, I had some doubts about this one. I know it's a bit OOC for Gwen to be like this but I can't even imagine what she would be going through, and I thought the show sort of glossed over Tom's death, and how Gwen would react to it. That's just me, though; interpret it however you like! Sorry this chapter's a bit short; I've just started my senior year of high school so I'll be increasingly busy, but I'm taking a year-long creative writing course so…I'll have plenty of writing time! :D

**Sam: Thank you! Next chapter will be sort of the turning point in their friendship…that's all I'll say, though!**

**Tholey: I know, I have a love/hate thing for Uther…sometimes he's almost alright, and then he goes and does stuff like this! Ooooh, courting is coming very soon! Remember what I said about chapter nine! Next Sunday ;) And yeah, I know I for one would not have much self-restraint if I was Gwen! :P**

Chapter Eight

"Gwen, you have to eat," Leon begged, "please, just a bite?" He looked hopefully down at his friend, thinking that maybe this time would be different. There was no response other than an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Leon sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Two days had passed since Tom's death, and Gwen had hardly spoken a word. She refused to eat, and only drank when Leon gently but firmly forced her to sit up and swallow. Duty required Leon to leave during the day, but each night he was there, faithfully standing guard over his precious Guinevere.

"Gaius, there must be something you can do?" It was the afternoon of the third day. "She can't go on like this, surely." The elderly physician shook his head sadly.

"Medically, Gwen is in perfect health. Mentally and spiritually, however, I'm afraid she's lost the will to live. No medicine I can give her will bring that back. She has to decide she wants to live before she can recover." At Gaius's words, Leon's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards a step. Whatever he'd expected Gaius to say, it wasn't that. The young knight had heard of people losing the will to live, but he never thought that Gwen would be one of them.

"I won't allow her to die, Gaius. I…well…I just can't let her die." Leon trailed off into silence, staring imploringly down at Gwen.

"Well, Leon, if anybody can convince her to live again…it would be you. You're her dearest friend in this world; you're all that she has left in it, as well," Gaius said solemnly, gazing unhappily at his lethargic patient.

Just then, a loud, frantic knock at the door startled them both. Leon stood quickly, his hand going automatically to the hilt of his sword, and advanced towards the entryway.

"Identify yourself!"

"Leon! Open up! It's urgent!" Shocked by the familiar voice, Leon darted forward and wrenched the door wide to reveal a face he'd thought he would never see again.

"_Booker!_ What..!" Astonished by his friend's arrival, Leon smiled for the first time in days, and, standing aside, motioned for Booker to enter the house. "Gaius, this is..."

"No, Leon, there's no time," Booker interrupted, looking upset. "I didn't come for a visit. It's your father. He's dying."

His heart lurched violently as Leon took in what his friend had just said. After a few deep breaths, however, his mind was made up.

"Meet me by the stables in a half-hour. We ride tonight."

"Leon, my horse is exhausted; I can't possibly ask her to go back to Rhydlafar so soon." Waving his hand impatiently, Leon silenced Booker's protest.

"I'll get you a horse from the stables; you can leave your mare here. She'll be well looked after," he said brusquely. "Now, a half-hour – go!" He turned quickly back to Gaius.

"Gwen's coming with me." Leon hurried to fill a small leather bag with a loaf of bread and some jerky. "Rhydlafar may be the only place that can heal her."

"Leon, I strongly advise you against it. Taking Gwen would be extremely unsafe," Gaius said, looking apprehensive.

"Why? There's nothing physically wrong with her; you said so yourself!" Leon snapped angrily, glaring at the aged physician.

"Yes, but…"

"She'll be safe with me, Gaius, you know that. If we don't do something, Gwen will die, and I love her far too much to allow that to happen." Slightly taken aback by what he'd said, Leon abruptly shut his mouth. Gaius, however, did not look surprised at all.

"I can see you won't take no for an answer," he started, ignoring Leon's embarrassment at the sudden proclamation. "Though it's against my better judgment, I fear you're right. Take her, and pray that her home will repair her heart."

At his words, Leon knelt at Gwen's bedside, and, taking her hand in his, spoke gently in her ear.

"Gwen, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm taking you home, to Rhydlafar. I won't lose you. You must trust me," he finished quietly. At the name of her village, Gwen turned slowly over and stared at Leon. For the first time in four days, he heard her voice, and her words nearly broke his heart.

"No, Leon. You must go to your father. I'll be nothing but a hindrance to you," she whispered, her eyes locked on his. "Please, don't bother with me."

"Guinevere….you could never, ever, be a hindrance to me, I promise you that. Come on, we're not leaving without you." With that, he carefully lifted her to her feet. She swayed dangerously, weak from little sustenance. Gaius handed over Gwen's thick cloak, which Leon wrapped snugly about her shoulders. Moving calmly but urgently, Gaius helped Gwen pull on her soft leather boots, while Leon gathered the remainder of what they would need for the journey.

Twenty minutes later, Gwen and Leon stumbled into the royal stables, quite out of breath; she'd had to lean on him so much during the hurried walk that both were exhausted.

"Sit here, Gwen," Leon instructed, gesturing to a wooden chest used to hold blankets. As she collapsed upon it, he quickly stepped into Cadfael's stall. The sleepy bay gelding looked around curiously as his young master spoke quietly and led him from the confines of the pen. "It's alright, Cad. We're going home, you and me. Us wanderers…finally going home."

**Again, hope y'all enjoyed this one! Just as a quick bit of trivia: (if you actually read the AN's) if you notice, I gave Leon almost a bit of a northern English 'accent' in his last line. The reason for this is I've recently been watching Doctor Who and, well….I'm a bit of a sucker for Chris Eccleston's accent! He is 'my Doctor,' after all! ;) **

**Until next Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!

A/N: Oh my gosh, y'all! I'm so sorry about this late update! I hope you all saw my note in the description; we've been out of town and I've had a horrendous case of writer's block! I'm afraid it might show in this chapter; it's definitely not one of my best, but I think it turned out okay, in the end.

Reviewers:

**Sam: Merlin and Arthur…hmm. Merlin will be in it, and Arthur will be in it. Merthur, however, will not. Nothing against anyone, but I just don't like that ship. Sorry! Actually, though, Arthur may or may not be in the next chapter! And not necessarily as the good guy! ;)**

**Tholey: They're going to be happy, I swear! Next chapter, in fact! Um, I just looked up Welsh village names on Google, and voila! :D**

**Camoc: Thank you! I know, me too…he's just awesome. *sigh* ;)**

Chapter Nine

"You go in. I'll take care of the horses." Booker waited as Leon helped Gwen down from Cadfael, and then took up both sets of reins and trotted off. They'd been traveling for almost two days, and night was quickly falling over Rhydlafar. Anxiously, Leon escorted Gwen in the direction of his childhood home. A solitary light shone from his parent's bedroom window; the rest of the house was dark.

At the front door, Leon hesitated, not knowing if he should knock or just walk in. Deciding to knock, he raised his fist. Before it could make contact with the wood, however, the door flew open, revealing his mother, Elin. She stared at the two for a moment, wide-eyed, before launching herself into her son's arms.

"Mother...is he…?"

"No, Leon…he's still alive, but just barely. Please, hurry." As she spoke, Elin turned to Gwen with a slightly puzzled expression.

"You remember Guinevere, of course, Mother," Leon said as he bent down to unlace the tall, mud-caked boots on his feet. A hundred questions flew across Elin's face as she continued to stare bewilderedly at Gwen. After a moment, she seemed to recover her senses, and extended a hand.

"Come, Guinevere, you must be hungry." Smiling, Elin made to lead Gwen away from Leon and into the kitchen.

"She stays with me, Mother."

"But…"

"Gwen came here against the physician's wishes; back in Camelot, she was extremely sick, and, as you can see, she hasn't recovered fully yet. I promised Gaius I'd look after her. She stays with me." With that, Leon took Gwen's hand and stepped quietly into his father's chambers, where one glance at the bed caused Leon to reel back in shock.

"Oh, Father," he whispered, horrified at the physical state Aneirin was in. His father, once a bear of a man, had been reduced to a mere shadow. The green eyes, once so bright and merry, were dull and lifeless. His face was sunken, and the hand that rested on top of the blankets was frail and thin. _How the mighty have fallen, _Leon thought. Immediately, he was ashamed of himself, and, dropping Gwen's hand, sat gently on the side of Aneirin's bed.

"…Leon? My son…you've come home…"

"Yes, I'm here. I've missed you," Leon said, struggling to keep his voice steady. Carefully, he took his father's hand in his own, alarmed at how weak the grip was.

"Leon, I want you to listen carefully. I'm not long for this world, and I have something to tell you before I die." Aneirin spoke quietly, laboriously. He paused as Leon nodded his assent, and then continued. "I give you my blessing, if you will have it, to marry Guinevere. If it is she that makes you happy, then I would have you follow your heart, and take her to be your wife. I'm sure," he whispered, with the faintest hint of a smile, "that you would have married her regardless, but, if it means anything at all…"

"Father, it means _everything._ Thank you," Leon said, gripping Aneirin's hand tightly.

"I'm glad it's important to you, son."

At that moment, it seemed that a small piece of Leon's heart had died. Without looking up, he knew his father was dead. The mighty knight had fallen for the last time.

"Goodbye, daddy," Leon whispered as tears clouded his vision and threatened to choke him. "Your battle is over now."

_The following morning_

Rain fell like heaven's tears as Leon made his way to the river. Through blurred vision, he finally located the ledge that had been his and Gwen's refuge in the old days. Staggering across the rain-soaked riverbank, Leon sat heavily on the little cliff, and stared despondently into the depths of the water. He thought, not for the first time that day, that his world seemed to be falling apart.

"It's funny; I never thought fathers could die." A voice startled Leon out of thought, and he turned to see Gwen picking her way over the slippery rock towards him. "Or maybe I just thought mine wouldn't die until…I don't know, he was old, and had lived a good, long life. I was wrong…now both of our fathers are gone…"

"Gwen, your father _did _live a good life. He had you," Leon said quietly. "You'd make anybody's life better."

"I'm so sorry about Aneirin," Gwen said, leaning her head on Leon's shoulder. "He was a good man."

"I agree," Leon said, feeling tears once again well up in his eyes. "I'll miss him."

_That evening_

The pyre stood in the middle of a clearing – the same clearing, Leon thought with a pang, that Aneirin had visited to watch him duel on the eve of his departure to Camelot, all those months ago. Shrouded in flowing red and glistening armor, Aneirin lay atop the wood, his sword, Taranau, resting on his broad chest. The storm had moved on; ominous clouds had cleared to reveal a bloodred sunset.

With a deep breath to steel his resolve, Leon glanced down at his mother, who stood by his side. She nodded slowly, drawing in a deep, ragged breath that was etched with grief. "It's time," Elin said, gripping her son's hand as though her life depended on it.

Hesitantly, Leon grasped a flickering torch and advanced towards the pyre. For a moment, he simply stood, for the last time, at his father's side; it was taking all of his power to not drop the torch and run away. Suddenly, words from long ago flew through Leon's mind. It was a conversation he'd had with his father, many years ago. After a severe bout of illness that many feared would be the cause of his death, Aneirin had told Leon something that he had vowed never to forget.

_ "I do not fear death, my son. After many journeys and battles, I've learned something: Death is always near, waiting to strike any one of us, at any time. However, we don't let poisonous snakes stop us from exploring the woods, do we? No…nor do we let the threat of drowning keep us from the water. Leon, I want you always to live every day like it is your last day. Don't let the fear of death keep you from living the life you deserve." _

"Goodbye, father…and… thank you." With a final, shuddering gasp, Leon let his hand fall. The wood immediately caught fire; within seconds, the pyre was surrounded by flame.

** Woo, interesting chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed. Once again, I'm really sorry for the untimely update. Writer's block STINKS! Look for chapter ten on Sunday – I promise it will be Sunday, this time! As always, please read and review; it means a lot! See yall in a few days! :D**


End file.
